In this study, regional therapy of malignant liver tumors with SCH 58500 will be evaluated because of the likelihood that this agent will have both high total body clearance and high hepatic extraction. This study seeks to determine the safety, biological activity and effect of SCH 58500 in the local-regional gene therapy of primary and metastatic malignant tumors of the liver which suffer p53 alteration. This study design consists of an open-label, non-randomized, single and multiple dose, dose-escalation Phase I trial.